


Podfic of Stories Thought and Sung by Lanoyee

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: The night they enter Edo Castle, Dōa thinks of Kuichiru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Stories Thought and Sung by Lanoyee

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Stories Thought and Sung  
 **Author** : Lanoyee  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Blade of the Immortal  
 **Character** : Doa, Rin  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The night they enter Edo Castle, Dōa thinks of Kuichiru.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/143922)  
**Length** 0:02:54  
Link: [right click here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Stories%20Thought%20and%20Sung%20by%20Lanoyee.mp3)


End file.
